


Skaia Center for Troubled Youth

by Spaghetti13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: descriptions of a lot of bad things, descriptions of suicidal thoughts, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghetti13/pseuds/Spaghetti13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I’m writing a bunch of oneshots for an AU where everyone beats Sburb, but none of the kids remember it afterwards so they end up with some issues as a result so the cherubs (mostly Calliope though) start The Skaia Center for Troubled Youth in order to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skaia Center for Troubled Youth

When you’re John, you are dangling from the ceiling on a rope like a spider from its web. Well, not yet. Currently, you are sitting on the edge of your bed with said rope resting gently in your outstretched hands. Your lungs are filled to bursting and you feel like screaming. But you can’t because you can hear the soft footsteps of your dad downstairs, and that sends a rush of guilt through your bones. You know you could die. You are acutely aware of your own mortality. You also know that you can’t die from what you usually do. Passing out is the usual routine, not death. However, if you string yourself up from the ceiling and be the spider, you know that snapping your neck is a greater possibility than just passing out and opening your eyes slumped on the floor a few hours later. You hold your breath as you turn the rope over in your hands. You feel like you are snapping at the seams. You don’t want to die, but it’s just oh so tempting to become the spider of your dreams.

You put the rope down and pick up your phone instead. You have healthy coping mechanisms, you swear.

*~*~*~*~*~*

John may have healthy coping mechanisms, but you don’t at all.

When you’re Jake, you are drowning in oceans and worlds of blood.

You don’t want to talk about it.

*~*~*~*~*~*

When you’re Rose, you are everyone’s coping mechanism except when you’re not. All the lights in your room are off and you’re hiding under your bed. You are curled in on yourself and shaking, finding empty solace alone with the voices in the dark gaps littering your mind.

When you’re Rose, you can’t talk about it, because your mind and mouth won’t let you.

*~*~*~*~*~*

When you’re Dirk, you share the coping mechanism duties, because you can get away with not talking about yourselves. None of you want to talk about it because all five of you are you and you don’t want to talk. You know how complicated it seems, but you don’t care enough to explain. The people who need to know, know. Sometimes there are a few of them who need to ask who they are speaking to, but they are the few who are a little oblivious anyways and you care too much to mind. They understand and that’s all that matters to you. You don’t care enough to explain to anyone else outside your group of friends and you don’t give a damn if anyone else minds.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Dirk doesn’t care enough to talk and you care too much to shut up.

When you’re Jade, you are dancing with the wind and the songs in your head, exploring the world until it explodes in white and green light behind your eyes and knowledge floods your mind. It’s too overwhelming so you keep running until you collapse and the haze of sleep takes over. Your mouth runs on par with your thoughts, especially when someone will listen. There are friends of yours who would rather listen to someone else than talk, so they let you talk and chatter and twirl until the sun trickles in through your open window. It is open because you are addicted to the wind and the spaces it whistles through.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Jade is addicted to the wind, but your addictions are much more liquid and sweet. Jade would argue that wind is just as sweet as wine but to each their own.

You take solace in something much, much stronger than water or wind. You drink until your vision is blurry and the void in your head takes over. You stumble and stagger and smile and pass out and you feel like you are floating, on top of the world and in the depths of outer space where you don’t exist anymore. You are invisible, you are blurring, you are void. You are Void. Wait…what?

*~*~*~*~*~*

If Roxy is Void, then you are Time and you do not question it.

When you are Dave, you dance to the beat in your head and no one can stop you. Time does not pause for a broken clock and nether can you. You hoard the beat in forms of turn tables and clocks. The shelves in your room are covered in clocks. Almost no one out of the three in the apartment goes into you room anymore because they cannot stand the ever-constant ticking. You cannot stand to be without it. Time directs you, comforts you. You cling to it with all the life left in your body.

*~*~*~*~*~*

When you are Jane, you don’t have any life left to cling with.

You spend your days in bed, in a zombie-like state. Sometimes you pass out and your breathing drains away until it’s so shallow that anyone coming across you checks your pulse to make sure that you are still alive. But you’re not; your life is fading with every heartbeat.

You don’t have enough energy to care or to talk, and you’re sorry.

*~*~*~*~*~*

When you’re Dave, you are just as sorry as Jane.

You know you are not the Dave they want, and you are sorry.

You can’t help, and you are sorry.

You can’t leave your room or the house, and you are sorry.

You are scared, and you are sorry.

You won’t talk because you know they have their own problems to deal with, and you are sorry.

*~*~*~*~*~*

When you’re you, you are trying so hard to keep all of them alive but it’s so difficult when they are spread around the world like this and so complicated to help.

When you’re you, you will do anything to help them, even if it means dragging them all to your house, and forcing your brother and uncle to help. So you do.


End file.
